ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Ninjace
Ultimate Ninjace is an Ultimate Alien in the Alphatrix in Sif 100: Alienated. For his normal form, please click Ninjace. Design Look at the picture. Powers, Abilities, & Equipment Ultimate Ninjace's hands have upgraded from his regular form. His hands now have 3 fingers and a thumb. All his fingers are very sharp, and his hand is a black metal. He also has two long, sharp blades on his arms. His hands can morph into a mace, or a sword. His mace has upgraded now. It now has 4, very long spikes on each side (Left, right, up, and down), with many smaller spikes on other sides. His sword is very japanese-like. It's long and sharp. Ultimate Ninjace can also make his arm spin, so he can make his regular hand into a drill, and his mace hand into something saw-like. Ultimate Ninjace, being a Ninja-like Alien is very stealthy. However, his Ultimate form loses the agility of the regular form, and adds intangibility. His intangibility works best in the dark. While in the dark, he can be invisible as well. But in the light, he is kinda visible like Chill Pill/Big Chill. As mentioned above, Ultimate Ninjace loses his agility. However, he gained Super Strength and Enhanced Durability. He can lift less than 100 tons, and he can withstand a hit with a car. Ultimate Ninjaces straps have both been evolved and devolved. They're now much stronger, and have a tighter grip and are more durable. However, they cannot stretch too much and have less controllability. They also lose the enhanced senses that helped him, but that last part isn't an issue. The straps now have a mind of their own that goes along with Sif's personality and thoughts. As mentioned above, Ultimate Ninjace loses Acute Senses from his tentacles. But that isn't an issue, because Ultimate Ninjace gains Acute Senses from himself, as a new power. It's now better than the tentacles, he can see all around him, and see from very far away, 50 feet forward. He can also see 20 feet from behind and his sides. Ultimate Ninjace's kicks are very, very slightly stronger because of the metal. But now, it also has spikes to stab. Ultimate Ninjace now has armor, that makes him more durable of course. The armor helps him withstand things like bullets and knives/swords. Even without the armor, he can withstand hits with vehicles. Ultimate Ninjace's magnetic crown helps him deflect (Example: Bullets) or attract all metallic things, however he does not have much control of it. It is activated if his claws tap the crown. Weaknesses Ultimate Ninjaces loss of agility is a disadvantage on many levels. Ultimate Ninjace is even more vulnerable to things like fire, acid, ice, magic, etc. But, he's not immune. Ultimate Ninjaces straps have a mind of their own and can barely be controlled, which could be a disadvantage because they MAY wander off to do their own thing. Appearances *TBA Trivia *Credits to Reda on Ben10toys.net! Category:Ultimate Forms Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Sif 100 Category:Sif 100: Alienated Category:Alpha-Gamma Category:ZeVikingSif Category:User:ZeVikingSif